All Part of the Game
by Travis Calder
Summary: Malfoy plays a little game with Ginny as her wedding to Harry Potter approaches. (Sadistic, manipulative Malfoy; lemon-galore. Don't let the "Romance" label fool you; this story is by no means romantic.)
1. The Game Begins

Oh Ginny…

You and I both knew, from the moment that we saw each other from across the bar, that you would be mine tonight. You were there with Potter and his friends, your brother, but you couldn't take your eyes off me. I know… something about me seemed… different?

Maybe I am different. But some things never changed.

In the last few years, many things HAVE changed though. I do see things differently… but I am not like you. Not like your friends. Not like your fiancé.

Maybe that's what you couldn't resist, after so many drinks. That bar tender was certainly slacking on clearing away the empty glasses and there were quite a few of them around you, that's for sure.

As your eyes locked with mine, I could see the submission plain as day. You were mine for the taking, if I could just get you alone.

I casually moved over, as Potter noticed me.

"M-Malfoy," he slurred a bit, "How've you been?"

He reached out and shook my hand.

"I've been alright, just…" small talk, small talk… I could feel your eyes on me as I sat down next to you, across from him. It's funny he isn't uncomfortable with me around, that he's never noticed how we flirt so shamelessly… perhaps if he'd walked in on us when we almost kissed at the reunion last year, he'd feel differently.

As Potter, your brother and Granger chatted away with me, my hand moved onto yours under the table… you and I both know everyone is far too drunk to really notice what I was doing as I moved your hand into my lap, making you cup the huge bulge growing in my trousers.

I see your eyes grow wide out of the corner of my own. That shock… then a spark in your eye; desire. Potter doesn't notice me smirk, but oh, if only he knew… in this intoxicated, primal state, you couldn't hide that I was bigger. That you were pleased thinking about it. Feeling it. For a few moments, your little hand stroked it, I saw your legs grind against eachother slightly under the table… Stroking my dick under the table, right in front of your fiancé… filthy girl. You wanted it… but then there was frustration. You COULDN'T have it, of course. And then reason… Your hand pulled away.

As the evening passed, your friends got more and more drunk… drunk enough to where nobody was fit to get themselves home. Certainly nobody would be apparating, in this state. I was still only a bit buzzed, not too far gone… but I played along, played more drunk than I was. All part of the game.

Nobody knew how they were getting home, so I offered up a ride. I called up my driver, he was there in literally seconds. My how things have changed… a Malfoy, riding around in a car, like a Muggle.

I dropped your brother and Granger off at their apartment, Potter off at his… I'm shocked that you and Potter are STILL not living together… engaged, getting married in half a year, no less. Still, each of you lives separate… it will certainly make my little game easier to play.

We pulled into the parking lot of your apartment complex. I could feel your frustration, your need… as I looked over at you, biting my lip, my hand moving up your thigh as my other tugged your hair, exposing your neck… kissing it, sucking it, biting it, bruising it…

You moaned and moaned, your hand moving back to my cock, rubbing more daringly as my hand tore your panties while pulling them down, exposing your perfect little cunt for me… I slid two fingers in, getting them nice and wet… you're so fucking tight.

I rubbed your clit slowly, teasingly as my lips met yours… I kissed you roughly, forcefully, and I'm not surprised by how you reacted to me… this is what you've needed. How you've needed to be treated, and you didn't even know, did you?

Well, deep down, I think you've always known what you've been missing…

My fingers stroked your clit faster… harder… as your hips were grinding up and down. You're panting, crying out, "Oh please, please, please…"

And as you came, you cried out, "Please fuck me! Please!"

But my hand moved away, and you heard me whisper, "Good night, Ginny Weasley…"

You barely know how it ended up like that, but there you were… getting out of the car, frustrated, needing more… exactly as I meant it to be.

Next time. All part of the game.


	2. The Night Before, Part 1

As the months went by, things seem to return to normal after that night. Maybe not totally normal… Potter, your brother and I met up a few times to catch up, and we got to a point where the two of them thought of me as an unlikely friend.

I remembered I once told Potter he needed to be careful what friends he chose when we were kids; I suppose I never thought I'd be the friend he should have been weary of. You and I remained casual during that time and no one was ever any the wiser about what had happened that night, how willing you proved you would have been to give yourself right up to me.

A few months before your wedding, I received a surprise. Not really a surprise. I'd pulled all the right strings…

An invitation to the wedding of Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Potter arrived in the mail.

I started spending more time with your fiancé and your brother; started to help all of you with planning some of the less important aspects of the wedding. The bachelor party, for example. Little did they know that I was already planning on not being able to make it to that before it even happened.

It was the perfect opportunity to get you off and away from Potter and your brother the night before your wedding.

I'm obviously not going to tell you what that bachelor party entailed; some things are sacred even to me, and every man should have his last night of fun before getting chained up for the rest of his life. What I can say is your fiancé was more than occupied with the festivities, and there was no chance he would get in the way.

You hadn't planned a real bachelorette party and instead decided to go out with a normal night out to a club with some friends. They weren't even all female. I didn't recognize everyone, aside from Granger. As usual, she didn't seem to like me being there. Between you, your fiancé, your whole family and your friends, she was the only one who seemed to see through me.

I had claimed to Harry at the last second that my "girlfriend" (we were hardly dating) had told me she wasn't comfortable with me attending the party, so I would have to sit it out and go out with all of you instead. I ordered the first few rounds and got the ball rolling… At the very least, Granger loosened up a bit and stopped glaring at me.

I kept pushing everybody drinks until you all had enough in you and lost the self control necessary to pace yourselves. It was smooth sailing from there.

As bass boomed through the building, I saw you eyeing the dance floor. I grabbed your hand, saying loudly enough for people to hear me tell you to dance with me and led you off to join the fun.

You were already quite loose; you pressed your body right up against me, grinding into me, looking flirtatiously into my eyes. My strong arms were around you and you felt my hard body brush against yours as we moved together, my hand moving over you, touching what they wanted, feeling what they wanted…

You turned around, facing away from me. My hands were on your hips as I moved close to you. You could feel the huge bulge of my cock, reminding you of just what it was you knew you really needed, brushing up against your ass as we grinder and moved together with the music. A crowd had formed around us and I could tell your friends couldn't see us from here. My hands cupped your breasts from behind you and I whispered in your ear….

"You haven't stopped thinking about what happened, have you?" I asked, knowing you would immediately know what I was talking about. You didn't respond…

My thumb wiggled over your nipples in your blouse as I kissed and bit your neck, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ginny… I bet you couldn't sleep after how I left you. I bet you touched yourself for hours in bed that night before you finally fell asleep, didn't you?"

You were silent, but after a few moments, your head gave a timid nod; neither of us could really see it, but I know I was grinning.

The music stopped for a moment and you turned around to face me. It was like it had all happened less than an hour ago, not months ago. You had that same look of surrender in your eyes, like you couldn't control it, like you needed it, regardless of what your conscience told you.

I leaned in and whispered again. "Don't worry Ginny," you felt my breath right on your earlobe. "Tonight, you'll be mine."

I walked away to rejoin your friends and knew we had an exciting little night ahead of us.

As the one person who'd chosen not to drink drove us back to Harry's apartment (where you and the wedding guests were staying until the wedding,) you and I sat alone in the very back seat of your friend's van. Everyone was so drunk they were nearly asleep, and the front seat was too far ahead for them to really notice what was going on in the back seat. It was chilly, and I nudged Granger awake, asking her to hand us the blanket from the floor in front of her.

I pulled it over the both of us. Almost immediately, you realized that my trousers were unzipped and unbuttoned, my long, thick cock rock swollen and hard for you as I placed your hand around it, making you touch it, making you move your hand.

You didn't take very much convincing as I smiled at you mischievously, letting go of your hand as you stroked it up and down over my shaft. I bit my lip and grinned, leaning in, looking ahead to verify just under the line of sight of the rear view mirror…

Then I sucked and bit your neck as you stroked me, bruising you… you knew you were going to have quite a time on your hands covering that up with make up before the wedding tomorrow. My hand shoved up your skirt, moving under your panties. Two of my fingers slipped into your horny cunt, pumping quickly, my thumb wiggling over your clit roughly as I whispered in your ear.

"Tell me how much you want that dick, Ginny. Tell me how much you need it inside you. Admit it…"

I finger fucked your cunt faster and faster as you fought to hold back moans, trying not to scream out, barely able to keep your voice down to a whisper.

"I want it, I need it. I need you to fuck me. Please, please, please…"

I chuckled devilishly and felt your cunt tighten around my fingers at the sound of it. You knew you were my toy, my slut tonight, and you loved it. As you came for me, you didn't keep quiet as you should have. Granger looked back, right back at you, but then she looked away and dozed back off. Did she see? Would she remember?

We finally got back to your place and everybody got ready to crash out in the living room. As soon as everyone seemed to be passed out, or ready to do so, I walked back down the hall to Harry's bedroom. The door was locked…

I mumbled a series of incantations; it unlocked easily.

You had just gotten undressed, dropping your bra to the ground next to you. You were looking at me nervously, almost guilty, knowing how wrong what was about to happen was.

But you knew you were going to do it either way.

**(Making some edits to the next chapter... If you leave me some love and some feedback, it may get posted faster.)**


	3. The Night Before, Part 2

I closed and locked the door behind us. I knew we only had an hour or so before Harry got back from the party…

You stared at me, feebly trying to cover up with the covers. I tore them from your hands before you even had them over your breasts. My hands cupped your uncovered breasts as I pressed my lips to yours, kissing you hungrily, confidently, taking what we both knew was all mine tonight.

I pinched your nipples, gently tugging, my lips breaking from yours as I slipped off my shirt. I saw the way you looked over my body and I chuckled. You looked down slowly as I slid down my trousers and my briefs slowly. Your eyes were fixed on my cock, really seeing it for the first time. I pushed you down onto your knees in front of me and rubbed it against your lips. I grabbed your hair firmly, pulling it hard.

"Kiss it all over… you have to show me how much you need it. How much you love it, Ginny."

You did as you were told, going all the way down the shaft. I guided you lower, making you lick and suck my balls.

My cock suddenly forced its way past your lips as I made you suck it. I made you take as much of it as you could in there, your hand stroking what you couldn't fit. My eyes were locked on yours, showing you my dominance over you, owning you.

You stared back up submissively as you sat on your knees, obediently bobbing your head as I thrusted against it, making you gag on my thick, long shaft while you struggled to keep it all in your mouth…

I saw your eyes water as I pulled it out from between your lips and pulled you up, throwing you down onto the bed. You were shy, your legs closed, but I forced them open, trailing kisses slowly, teasingly all the way up one calve, one thigh… then I moved back down, up the other leg…

Then my mouth was all over your clit, my hot tongue flicking and swirling all over it as you moaned and moaned… I grabbed my wand, mumbling an incantation, stopping the sound from leaving the room. I sucked down lightly on your clit, my tongue swirling, fingers sliding into you to feel how wet you were for me.

You were practically screaming now, your fingers in my hair as I curled my fingers in your cunt at just the right angle. Just as you were about to cum, I stopped, and you groaned in frustration. But you didn't complain when you saw me crawl on top of you. I held my thick, swollen dick right near your pussy, slapping, rubbing the head all over your clit, all over the lips of your cunt.

I slid it in… pulled it out. You whimpered and told me to just do it.

So I slid just a little more in… and then pulled it back out.

You tried to grab my hips to pull me in, but I resisted. I smirked, doing it again… again… teasing you. Torturing you.

"Just tell me you're my slut and I'll do it."

You looked puzzled, mumbling, "n-no," and I cut you off as I shoved every inch of it into you now, filling you up and penetrating deeper than any other man ever had, and then… pulled it out again.

"Tell me you're my whore. Tell me you're Draco's whore…"

I rubbed the head of my cock firmly over your clit.

"Let me hear you say it. 'I'm Draco's whore.' Come on Ginny, don't you want me to just FUCK you? Say it…"

And then you did say it. Of course you did. And you said it again and again as I penetrated you again and immediately started slamming it all into your tight, wet, vulnerable little pussy.

"You're so fucking tight Ginny. A REAL man's never fucked you, huh?"

You didn't respond, just letting out a scream as I thrusted particularly deep. My hand gripped your throat as I stared assertively, almost violently into your eyes. I felt you squeeze around me, milking my huge dick, already practically begging for the seed you knew you shouldn't take…

I flipped you over on top of me, making you impale yourself on that shaft. I grabbed your hips, pulling you down harder, leaning in to suck your nipples, tugging them with my teeth. I kissed your lips forcefully as you moaned against my lips, bouncing on my cock…

"Faster Ginny…"

You tried, you did it faster. But not enough… I pinched your nipples hard, pulling them, twisting them roughly. You squealed with pain, reaching your hand out, trying to hit me. I grabbed both of your hands in one of mine, continuing to pinch one of your nipples hard with the other.

"You know I deserve better than that, Ginny. I'm not your fucking fiancé. That's a real cock, ride it like it deserves, Ginny. Fuck me like I fucking deserve it, you fucking whore."

You know you should have been enraged at the way I was speaking you, for calling you that. You should have stopped right there, but that's not what you did.

You did as you were told. You rid me without relent, bouncing violently on that cock as I started to rub your clit rapidly. You leaned back, moaning and moaning and moaning…

"Don't stop Ginny, don't stop." I leaned forward, biting your breasts hard, leaving bruises all over them as you got closer and closer again…

I flipped you over, bending you over the bed, standing up behind you, immediately stuffing my cock back inside of you. I slapped your ass over and over again as I pounded into you, my hips smacking into you with every thrust as you reached under yourself, between your legs, rubbing your clit. You needed to cum…

You whimpered from me hitting you, asking me to stop… I fucked you harder, faster, hitting you again, again…

"You know you love it Ginny… You know its what you really want. Beg. Beg."

You resisted at first, but it was inevitable. You begged me to hurt you again. More. Harder. I was more than happy to oblige. I bet your ass was stinging to the point it was numb, and it was so bruised. So red.

"Mm, are you on birth control?"

You said no, that I needed to pull out when I came. Hm, I don't think so. Easy enough…

You heard a noise outside… "Ginny? The doors locked…" A knock… an attempt to magically unlock the door. Nothing worked.

Potter was home early.

You cursed and I started to pull out, but as I expected, you pushed back, desperate to keep me in, eagerly stroking your clit. You were so close… You begged me to keep going, to hurry, he would find a way in soon…

"Oh Ginny, I'm going to cum…"

I knew you were about to cum and as I expected when I tried to pull out again, you pulled me back in, eagerly rocking back against me. You milked every drop of my cum out of me as I filled you up with it, shooting it deep into your needy little pussy.

And then I pulled away from you, grabbing all of my clothes, hiding in the shadows as you got up to unlock the door after quietly removing the enchantment from the room.

As your fiancé came in, you said you accidentally fell asleep. You assured him that the door was just normally locked, not magically. He just wasn't doing the spell right; he'd just been drinking too much.

I saw you kiss his lips sweetly as he embraced you and I apparated out of the room. It made me happy to know that he showed up right away like that… that he was standing right outside when I came inside of you, right there to kiss you after I had my way with you.

It's only right that he be there for it, for the moment his "son" Albus Severus Potter was conceived.


	4. Where is the Bride?

Hermione Granger, the maid of honor, paced nervously near the door of Ginny's dressing room.

The wedding was starting and it was nearly time for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Hermione knew what she had seen the night before, but she had to keep it to herself for now; in spite of what Ginny had done to Harry, her best friend. Besides, Hermione didn't know how far it had really gone.

It didn't matter right now. It was Ginny's business to come clean for now, not Hermione's. She had to cover for Ginny. That was her duty right now. The other bridesmaids asked whether Ginny was almost ready and Hermione nodded, "Yes, tell them to delay a bit. She'll be there in a minute.

Ginny wasn't in the dressing room. She didn't seem to be anywhere.

Where was the bride?

**Just a little teaser. Things are going to start getting crazy... Let me know what you think so far!**


	5. Owning You, Always

I looked out around the wedding hall, all the way down the aisle from the back of the room. I saw your and Potter's friends, family and your young, bastard first-born son. I even saw some beefy, unusually wide Muggle-man with his obnoxious, whining infant child. Family of Potter's? I wasn't too sure; I didn't care. He and I seemed to share a connection as we shared some whine before the ceremony. I don't hate Muggles anymore, but I haven't quite come far enough to want to call one a "friend."

None of these people were my friends. Perhaps they thought I was. I suppose there was a reason I was here; Potter seemed to think we were friends now.

I visited him, gave him some words of encouragement, cold feet are natural, happiness, future, blah blah...

I gave the obligatory speech until your brother, the best man, took over. This wasn't why I was really here. Oh, if they had known my true intentions...

Then I walked down to your dressing room. You hadn't arrived yet... Granger said you were busy getting ready and didn't have time to speak to me when I asked. She gave me a stern look, almost one of disgust.

She knew. Of course she did. But she would keep quiet, for you. On some level, she understood the mistake you made. Of course she did. After all, look what she was partnered up with.

She walked away, unwisely leaving me alone at the door as she faded down the hallway. I tried to turn the door handle, but it was locked. I flicked my wand, did a non-verbal spell...

Enchantments to keep the door locked. You were trying to ensure some privacy. I imagine you were a nervous wreck, especially after what you did last night. Too bad they weren't nearly good enough to keep me out...

After a few careful counter-spells, I made my way in easily. You protested, the door was obviously locked for a reason, etc., etc.

I shrugged, closing the door behind us, not bothering to lock it again. I looked you over in that beautiful white dress, that gown you were wearing for _him..._

You must have recognized the look I had looking me over. It must have been a devious look, like a predator eyeing its pray. I looked at your neck; you'd done a good job covering up the bruises. Make up? Magic? I didn't bother to ask.

You told me what happened last night was wrong; it couldn't happen again. You loved Potter, you said.

"Of course you love him," I replied.

You had a son with him, you were going to marry him, you said.

Of course you loved him, of course you were going to marry him. He was a supporter; a care giver. A real "hero." A "good man." He was the perfect husband really. But I think on some level, you must have known the truth.

What you did with me had no reflection on how you feel about him. It had nothing to do with it... mostly. I mean, he was perfect for you, and you did love him. But I was something else entirely.

I'm the kind of man your body can't resist. You know it. You know the way I make you feel. Something deep inside of you longs for me, begs for me.

I'm a bad man. A manipulator. A forceful leader. I take charge of every situation. I'll cut, scrape, bite, claw my way to the top and tear down all who stand in my way. I take what I want.

Just like I took you last night, right under Potter's nose. Just like I claimed your body last night... claimed your cunt with my seed while he stood just outside the door.

There was nothing wrong with you. That was just your instincts. Something deep inside of you _needed_ me. Potter was the kind of man you should marry... I'm something else entirely.

Since you were becoming a woman, I imagine someone at some point has told you that you need to find the "best of both worlds." Someone who can make you feel like I do, but treat you and provide for you just like Potter does. Someone who you truly love and truly lust for.

It doesn't really exist, Granger. All of this should prove it to you. You can find a compromise, sure, someone who can somewhat fit both molds, but they'll never truly match a husband like Potter...

Or a lover like me. Trust me, there is absolutely no substitute for me.

And that's why you took my hand when I told you, just one last time... you know you need this... just a little more excitement...

You didn't even try to fight it. You surrendered yourself to me immediately, just like you did the night before.

With your hand in mine, we vanished from the room, right into the woods nearby. It seemed perfect for the moment. It was somewhere natural and wild, to contrast the artificial safety of that wedding hall. Of that wedding that would soon take place. Of what would soon replace the engagement ring on your finger.

We were just far away enough that nobody could see us. Perhaps I could have taken us somewhere more concealed, comfortable, but this was right. We both knew it, as the animal inside of you clawed at your self restraint, begging to be truly satiated one last time...

I gave it exactly what it wanted.

I forced you up against the trunk of a tree, my hand on your throat as I kissed you dominantly, forcefully. My tongue pushed past your tongue, dancing with yours as my grip tightened on your throat, only just loose enough so you could breath, just tight enough to remind you who you really belonged to.

You whimpered against my lips, running your hands over my chest, my sides, through my hair, around me, pulling you to me, craving me, begging for me.

I was nice enough this time not to bite, of course. You'd have a hell of a time getting that covered in time for the ceremony. Still I pulled hard on your hair, enough to make you whine, and trailed kisses over every bit of your skin I could get my mouth on...

I managed to pull down the top of your dress past your breasts, unwrapping them, stealing the gift that would just be a hand-me-down for Potter on his wedding night now. I cupped your breasts, massaged them, rubbing, caressing your nipples as I teasingly ran my tongue over your lips, then pinched hard on them and looked in your eyes again. You let out a cry, but this time you didn't protest...

You knew better now. You knew your place.

"You will do exactly as you are told if you want to make it back to your wedding on time. Do you understand?"

You knew I would keep you there. You knew I would make you late. I didn't care... you nodded.

"Good girl. Exactly..."

I turned you around and made you lean against the tree trunk, barely able to support yourself against it with your hands. I forced up your dress, exposing your ass, the pretty white panties you were wearing... I chuckled at them before I smacked your ass again. I knew it was reminding you of how I did it the night before...

"As you are told. Do you really understand."

You replied 'Yeah.' No...

I hit again, harder, again... again... harder and harder.

"No, that's fucking 'Yes sir.' Go on, try again."

And you said it, without even trying to resist. 'Yes sir.' So obedient. I pulled down your panties... we didn't have much time... Rubbing the thick head of my cock over your cunt, I knew you were already ready, already soaking wet. Even with how tight you were, the tip slid in easily... I struggled to work the rest of my long shaft into you... you whined and whimpered like a bitch, but I forced it all in. I didn't give you time to adjust. There was no time for such a courtesy.

I immediately started slamming that huge cock into you without a hint of remorse, the full weight of my body coming against you with every thrust, pinning you forward against the tree. You screamed; you cried. You looked back at me with tears in your eyes. But there was a look in them behind the tears. That look was thankful, adoring, completely submissive. You knew what you were now.

You really were Draco's slut.

I held you by the hair and I made you keep your face turned back to me as I impaled you again and again with my shaft. You moaned and cried out and begged for more and more... The sound of your screams resounded and echoed through the forest; I was almost concerned that someone would know, that someone would hear. It didn't matter.

"Admit how much bigger I am than him... admit how much you love my cock, how much better you like it than his."

You did admit it, Ginny. You know you did. You admitted it _enthusiastically. _You went beyond that. You repeated it over and over again as I fucked you harder, as I gave your ass another slap, one of your hands reaching beneath yourself to rub at your clit quickly, needily... I know how badly you wanted to cum for me one last time.

But I held up my wand, cast an enchantment... one that would prevent that from happening. It was an old form of torture, actually, invented by Bellatrix Lestrange during the second war. She put it to very, very good use.

What I imagine you must have felt was being right on the edge, but being unable to get off, unable to go just that extra inch forward into that perfect, wonderful utopia for just a moment like you so badly needed.

"If you want it, then admit that I own you. Admit that you are mine. Admit that I am your master. You are my pet. My slut. I own you."

And you did admit it. You admitted all of that, and repeated it, and said quite a bit more, as I let you cum. The longer you kept talking, the longer you came, and realizing it, you just kept saying it, just kept professing your service to me.

I knew you would never forget it. It was wired into your brain now. Into your body. Into your soul.

I own you. Forever. You will never forget it.

Then finally I let the orgasm subside with a flick of my wand and let you drop to your knees on the ground. Still on a high from your orgasm, you eagerly kissed and sucked my cock all over, worshiping it. I knew from the way you did that, from the way you looked at me, that you meant all of what you just said, that you could never change any of that. I pulled my cock from your mouth and let my cum shoot over your mouth and your lips, pushing back into your mouth to let you swallow the rest before pulling it out.

We both knew we didn't have much time. You licked what you could of the cum that was left on your lips. I looked you over, casting spells to quickly fix your hair, fix your dress up... Your make up, thankfully, had not been smeared. With the way you had cried when I first penetrated you this time, I was surprised.

And then we parted... I apparated into the crowd. A few people looked around suspiciously in reaction to the popping noise, but no one noticed that it had been me behind it. Except for Granger. She stared at me with a knowing look. It was an almost fearful look. I just smiled at her. I gave her the sweetest, kindest smile, and she just looked away...

You appeared right near where you needed to be right before you walked down the aisle... joined your father... and then you walked down and met Potter.

I saw the way you looked into each other's eyes. I looked at you; at this point, there was no guilt. You were truly in this moment. You truly did love him and he loved you. I know you did. The two of you really are meant for each other. The two of you said your vows, said "I do," with no hesitation. Your kiss was meaningful, passionate, loving. Of course, only I knew where your lips had just been, what was probably still on them a little bit...

I still chuckle thinking about that. You really were shameless, kissing him then. Nobody knew why I cracked up laughing through that whole moment. I'm sure you understand though. On some level, I'm sure it's fucking hilarious to you too.

The rest of the night was typical... post-wedding... reception. I bowed out for the night early, picked up one of the bridesmaids, took her home, had some fun... typical wedding fare.

A few weeks later, after your honeymoon, Potter confided in me that you were already pregnant, somehow. The two of you already had come up with a name, for if it was a boy or a girl... It must have happened on your wedding night, you said. Perhaps the condom broke.

No. You see, I already knew you would get pregnant. I knew who the father really was.

Months later, when I ran into him again, he confided in me that the two of you knew the gender too. A boy. Ah, so "Albus Severus Potter" shall be the lie you name him with.

You see, during the reign of the Dark Lord, when the Death Eaters controlled the Ministry, we also owned the Department of Mysteries.

There's quite a lot of strange, forbidden research down there. There have been so many inventions and potions invented that you have no idea about.

The ministry has been able to mostly track what the Death Eaters stole, get it under wraps.

But they haven't been able to get everything back from the Malfoys. We've sold some of it, replenished some of the fortune that we lost in the war. Some of the strange new drugs and potions you see going around the streets now or you hear about... the Ministry knows it all leaked from the Department of Mysteries, but they won't release that information to the newspapers.

No one knows it all came from me though. There are so many other artifacts, so many other potions, spells that I have access to now that will come in handy... All in due time, Ginny.

What I can tell you is that they found a way to guarantee fertility, a potion that works for a period of 24-hours. Even if the man and the woman are partially infertile, so long as both bodies are capable of producing the proper ingredients, and the proper product, so to speak... then it works for the potion's drinker and his partner. (To ease your curiosity, Ginny, yes, there is also a version for females, but that is not relevant to what I am saying to you now.)

That is what this really was Ginny. Revenge. What it started out as, at least. Because I hate him. I hate Harry Potter, and I always will. I lost a friend. I lost years off of my life. I tortured. I nearly killed people. I can trace it all back to him. You may see him as a savior, but I see him as the coward who couldn't step forward to face the Dark Lord until it was convenient for him.

Do not throw your details at me. I've read the books. The interviews. What he has to say. What the facts "they" give are. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe a single word I read ever again after that fucking war. After what I did. After what I was a part of. There's always someone over the whole show, pulling the strings. There always will be. You know what they want you to know. I don't believe a word of his story or the story "they" tell. Well, in this situation, in Potter's life, now the man pulling the strings will be me.

Perhaps one of the most infamous advances in science and magic in recent years was the discovery that DNA could, potentially, be manipulated in the long term... like a polyjuice potion, but completely altering a person's genetic make up and leaving a, at least in theory, permanent change. Well, this wasn't really a new discovery. The Department of Mysteries knew about all of that years and years ago.

Incidentally, I've also known about it since we raided the Department of Mysteries years ago.

Even back then, they were farther along in that line of research than they let on years later. They already had a formula; a potion. It was fully developed, fully tested. Safe for consumption.

Your husband will never have to know who the real father of his son is. All you have to do is bring me a strand of his hair and a strand of yours within the next week. A potion will be ready for you in one week. Your son will show the traits of you and Potter, and absolutely none from me. Well, not at first.

Don't worry... we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Trust me Ginny, I have it all planned out.

But this is only on the condition that you remember the words that I made you scream out into the forest months ago. I own you, your body, and your mind. You will swear your allegiance to me. I will have my way with you whenever I wish. I will help keep it all a secret from your husband, don't worry. But you are all mine, and you will serve me and do exactly as I say until the day you die. Oh, what I have in store for you...

Or you can let the baby be born; let Potter take little "Albus" into his arms and see the face that will look just like mine, the blond hair, maybe even the eyes of a Malfoy.

The choice is yours.

Owning you, always,  
Draco Malfoy

**End of Part 1... I do love cliffhangers, don't you? Bwahahaha...  
Don't worry, a follow up is coming. This will probably branch off into several related/unrelated stories.  
Tell me what you think happens next! Also, feedback, comments, criticism, and all of that crap is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
